En mis sueños
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Porque él es mi luz y yo sin él no soy nada. No importaba cuantas veces intentase negarlo. En mis pensamientos, él siempre será mío. Por que en mis sueños, él me ama, sin ningún impedimento, sin ninguna barrera.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

La lucha contra Valentine se acerca.

No quieren que participe en la batalla.

Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Es curioso como en un sólo instante, puedes bajar desde el cielo al infierno; desde la más absoluta felicidad a la desdicha total.

Así es como me siento. Jace, la persona que más quiero en este mundo y de la cual estoy profundamente enamorada, no sólo es mi hermano, sino también parte demonio. Él es mi todo, pero no puedo tenerlo de la manera en que me gustaría, porque está prohibido, está mal y nadie nos aceptaría.

"Eres mi hermana. Se supone que tendría que protegerte de la clase de chicos que quieren hacerte lo que yo quiero hacer contigo." dijo Jace aquella vez.

Es curioso cómo ha cambiado todo desde que me dijo esas palabras. De eso hace ya varios días. Desde entonces, cada noche me invaden las pesadillas sobre él luchando contra Valentine y el horror por perderle me persigue; incapaz de conciliar el sueño, sólo pienso en su rostro, en sus ojos, en su voz...

Cada día, despierto envuelta en una confusión total, deseando no despertar nunca, deseando que llegue la noche para dormir de nuevo, pero esta vez eternamente; pero pese a todo, no quiero que la noche acabe, pues su silueta regresa a mí y me veo incapaz de soportar hacerme a la idea de que estoy sintiendo algo por él.

Raphael Santiago.

Incluso su nombre hace que el vacío que siento, se extienda.

Es curioso cómo ha cambiado todo. Siempre he solido pensar que Jace era el chico al que yo amaba, o al menos, eso era lo que quería aparentar. Es decir, ¡es un vampiro, por Dios! ¿Cómo pude fijarme en él? No sé exactamente qué fue lo que me atrajo de él. ¿Tal vez fuesen sus ojos? ¿Ese aura de misterio y peligro que le rodeaba? ¿Ese don suyo que tenía y me mantenía tranquila en los momentos que más lo necesitaba? ¿Su voz misteriosa, susurrante, atrayente, que te invitaba a acercarte? ¿O la forma que tenía de deslumbrarme? Aunque él no lo supiera.

¡Típico! Era la fascinación, el poder de la persuasión que poseían todos los vampiros. Pero sabía perfectamente que no era eso, porque tampoco había tenido tanto contacto con él como para que hubiera utilizado uno de esos trucos mentales sobre mí. ¡Pero intentó matar a Simon! Por eso, intenté no sentir esto que siento por él; por eso intenté mantener las distancias; por eso, intenté no mirarle a escondidas, no conocerle, ni acercarme a cada momento que tenía para hablarle, saber cosas de su vida. Pero sobre todo, por eso intenté no soñar con él. Y eso fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer nunca, porque temía que su nombre se escapase de mis labios y Jace lo escuchase. No quería dañarle, a fin de cuentas, eso sólo provocaría que Jace lo odiase.

Es irónico que aún después de no verle durante algunos meses, siga pensando en él. Y lo más irónico es que lo recuerdo como si lo hubiese visto hace apenas unos minutos.

Me pregunto ¿pensará en mi? Pufff, ¡que cosas pienso! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Él es hermoso! Además, tengo a Jace. Pero estoy confundida y me corroe la envidia cuando miro a Simon.

Envidia de pensar que tiene su sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Envidia de saber que Raphael es inmortal y yo nunca podré tenerle. Envidia de saber que ha estado intimando con chicas y que no lo ha hecho conmigo y que sus sentimientos nunca cambiarán. Envidia de que las demás vampiresas de su clan puedan ver sus sonrisas, escucharle reír, tocar su piel sin temor, verse reflejada en sus hermosos ojos oscuros, escuchar su melódica voz, sentirse las chicas más afortunada del mundo al poderlo sentir tan cerca.

Y aún cuando sé todas esas cosas, todavía tengo la leve y ligera esperanza; aunque más bien es una corazonada, de que se siente atraído por mí.

No sé lo que pasó exactamente en el Hotel Dumort, sólo sé que cuando nos cogimos las manos, para ayudarme a bajar por la trampilla, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, supe que estaba completamente atrapada. Era suya, le necesitaba.

Esa fue la razón por la que no dejé que Jace lo matara.

Esa fue la razón por la que por unos segundos, cuando los licántropos entraron a la fuerza en el Dumort, quise quedarme allí y evitar que le hicieran daño.

Esa fue la razón por la que no puedo cruzarme con él sin que mi cuerpo tiemble de anticipación.

Han pasado meses desde entonces, pero todavía revivo el momento. Todas las noches pienso en él; y siento frustración cuando él desaparece y es sustituido por la oscuridad.

No puedo dormir desde hace varias noches, tengo insomnio y unas profundas ganas de verle. ¡Estoy harta de esta situación! Soy vulnerable sin su presencia, quiero tenerlo a mi lado. No sé qué me pasa, estoy constantemente pensando en él, lo habré dibujado como unas cien veces en mi cuaderno, el cual tengo que esconder para que Jace no lo descubra; apenas duermo, no puedo pensar con claridad si sé que puede estar en peligro. Sólo pienso en él, lo ansío con todas mis fuerzas.

Deben de gustarme los amores imposibles.

Primero me enamoré de Jace, mi hermano y ahora me enamoro de Raphael, un vampiro que jamás se fijará en mí.

Hay días en los que intento convencerme que nada de esto es real, que esto es sólo una obsesión. Pero aunque lo intente, no puedo hacerlo; porque la realidad vuelve a invadirme en cada instante que puede.

¿De verdad merezco sufrir tanto?

Tal vez sí, por desear cosas que no puedo tener. Por desear cada noche, que él venga a mí y poder vernos furtivamente. Porque eso es todo lo que puedo pedir, puesto que sé que sólo son sueños y que jamás se fijará en mí.

Estoy completamente segura, de que él también siente algo por mí, bueno...no es que esté completamente segura, pero sí que lo espero.

He intentado sacármelo de la cabeza de todas las formas posibles, pero han sido en vano.

He intentado dejar de visitar el Hotel Dumort, pero no he podido. Aunque todas mis visitas han sido durante el día, de tal forma que Raphael no se ha podido enterar que he estado allí, por él, porque quería verle. He sido cuidadosa y espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de lo que de verdad siento por el líder de los vampiros.

He intentado no buscarle entre los submundos que han venido para ayudar a luchar contra Valentine, con la esperanza de que hubiese estado mirándome...pero no había ningún rastro suyo.

Lo único que tengo de él son mis dibujos, que no se pueden comparar a su hermosura, su peligrosa belleza que me impulsa a él. Eso y el tacto de su piel guardado en lo más profundo de mi memoria, pero que me estremece cada vez que pienso en su piel sobre la mía, en la delicadeza de sus caricias.

Afortunadamente, nadie se imagina lo que siento por él. Afortunadamente, es una prueba irrevocable de que por un mísero segundo, se fijó en mí. Afortunadamente, es lo único que hace que no me derrumbe cuando parece que todo está perdido: cuando pienso que mi madre ha alterado mis recuerdos, sólo tengo que pensar en ese instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron para agradecer cada segundo, haberle conocido.

Veo su magnífico rostro en mis dibujos. Ese es mi secreto. Y lo cierto es, que no me canso de mirarlo.

Me siento abrumada. Se supone que no debo sentir lo que siento por él, tampoco debo amar a Jace, puesto que él es mi hermano. Tendría que fijarme en chicos con los que pudiera estar, pero Raphael es mi único y verdadero amor. También, se supone que debo estar triste porque Raphael haya pedido a Luke que entregamos a Simon. Pero no puedo engañarme a mí misma. Simon es eclipsado por Raphael. En todos los sentidos.

Otra vez vuelvo a pensarlo.

Otra vez me recrimino el haberme fijado en él.

Y aunque me reprocho todos los días mis pensamientos, y aunque intento querer a Simon y considerar deplorable el hecho de que el amor de mi vida quiera matar a mi mejor amigo...no puedo. Porque el Simon que conocía ya no existe y, porque en el fondo sé, que necesitamos a los Hijos de la Noche para ganar la batalla.

Pero incluso cuando parece que ya le he olvidado y que todo vuelve a la normalidad, siempre hay algo que me hace recordarle. ¡Y entonces vuelvo a sentir esas inmensas ganas de verle! ¡Y vuelvo a sentirme extraña!

No sé si Raphael se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él. Espero que no, pero nunca se sabe con él. Siempre he intentado controlar mi amor y mi lujuria cuando él estaba cerca; al igual que mis celos, cuando me lo imaginaba con otra.

Y es que, sus sonrisas es lo más atrayente para mí. ¡Es mi marca de heroína! ¡Mi adicción!

¿Cómo resistirme?

Siempre atento y caballeroso. Siempre amable, aunque callado y con pose aburrida, siempre ha sabido escuchar y decidir lo que era mejor...al menos para él.

No por nada es un líder.

No por nada es el líder de los vampiros.

¿Qué más puedo pedir? Sí, sé a la perfección que sólo tendré su amistad. Bueno...ya ni eso, pues no creo que de todas las chicas a las que podría tener, se vaya a fijar en mí.

¿Me echará de menos? ¡Qué bobadas digo! Él puede tener a quién quiera. ¿Por qué habría de echar de menos a una humana, hija de una Cazadora de Sombras y de Valentine, cuándo puede tener a la mujer perfecta a su lado? ¡Maldita sea!

El destino se empeña en jugar conmigo.

Pero aún así, quiero brindarle a Raphael todo el apoyo y el amor que se merece.

En fin, ya vuelve a ser de noche. Y yo me dispongo a irme a dormir, dentro de poco, soñaré de nuevo con él, con sus besos, su rostro, sus ojos, sus caricias y sus labios. Volveré a soñar, como cada noche, que él repite mi nombre una y otra vez, que me ve como algo más que una Cazadora de Sombras.

Y otra noche, cuando esté en pleno auge de mis deseos, cuando él me entregue todo lo que yo quiero, cuando repita mi nombre hasta la saciedad mientras hinco mis uñas en su bella espalda, cuando una sonrisa de felicidad invada mi cara (y que nadie sabrá nunca el motivo), despertaré de nuevo a la realidad, donde mi cama está vacía y él volverá a verme como una Cazadora de Sombras con un extraño poder. La realidad, donde él no está a mi lado y sólo quedo yo y mis ansias de tenerle. Mi anhelo y yo, donde nadie puede saber mi secreto, donde nadie puede mirarme de la manera en que él lo hace, ni siquiera Jace, donde yo no puedo evitar seguir los pasos que sé, me llevarán a Raphael.

La realidad está llena de miedo por perder a los seres queridos y de dolor por no conseguir lo que ansío.

Pero esta obsesión invade cada fibra de mi ser.

Y sé que estoy completamente enamorada y que de esta obsesión me va a ser imposible salir, a no ser que le vuelva a ver. A no ser que él regrese a Alacante y me busque; a no ser que sienta sus labios sobre los míos y confirme que eso es la realidad.

Sólo así calmaré mis ansias, mi anhelo, mi oscuro vicio.

Porque él es mi luz, y yo sin él no soy nada.

Raphael Santiago.

No importa cuán astuto pueda ser el vampiro.

En mis pensamientos, él siempre será mío. Y aunque sé a la perfección que en la realidad nunca me amará, mientras pueda, prefiero seguir soñando. Antes de que el tiempo pase y el destino vuelva a jugarme una mala pasada. Antes de que vuelva a anhelar su hermoso cabello que tantas veces he querido despeinar, agarrar y oler; sus ojos oscuros en los que me gustaría reflejarme por toda la eternidad, en su mirada, que desearía que sólo fuese mía, en sus manos que me gustaría que recorriesen cada fibra de mi ser, y me hicieran las cosas, con las que sueño cada noche.

Porque en mis sueños, él me ama, sin ningún impedimento, sin ninguna barrera.

Porque en mis sueños, me demuestra toda la experiencia que tiene en la cama y que ha acumulado durante varios siglos.

Porque en mis sueños, sus ojos se vuelven negros cada vez que me mira, que me huele.

Porque en mis sueños, él pierde el control cada vez que me besa, pero nunca llega a hacerme daño.

Porque en mis sueños, da rienda suelta al placer desenfrenado, y me da cariño, amor y dulzura al mismo tiempo. Es irónico que sueñe esto, pues siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber cuál será el alcance de su experiencia. ¿Podrá llevar a una chica humana hasta el límite de la lujuria con su lengua? Quiero averiguar la respuesta, aunque sé que no tendré oportunidad.

Porque incluso cuando estoy dormida, puedo sentir la lujuria que provienen de él, al igual que su amor y su dulzura. Y ese es el único momento de la noche, donde puedo dormir en paz. Estar tranquila y relajada.

Porque en mi mundo sólo estamos él y yo.

Humana y vampiro.

Porque los sueños son sueños, y es una estupenda manera de evadirme de la realidad.

Hasta que me despierte o me despierte alguien diciendo que estamos en guerra. Hasta ese momento, soñaré con él.


End file.
